A Close Shave
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth returns home from prison with a beard.


Mattibonehead prompt: I was wondering if you could do write a scene where Brennan shaves Booth, like they said at comic con? :)

I'll give it a shot. I hope this is what you want.

A/N: this story takes place in season 10. I don't think there are any spoilers, but I am warning you that this story takes place four months after "The Recluse in the Recliner".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the living room, Booth stared at the shelves holding his collection of sports souvenirs. Sad that his baseball mitt was no longer part of his collection, he rubbed his chin, lost in thought.

Brennan standing in the kitchen doorway, watched her man sitting in chosen solitude. The stiff way he moved his body when he moved at all, the several days growth of beard, the sadness etched on his face were all things that spoke of the suffering he'd gone through while he'd been kept imprisoned. Fearful that he was lost in the memories of the past, Brennan worried that he wasn't comfortable in his new home or with his family.

Entering the room, Brennan walked over to where her husband was sitting and sat down next to him on the couch. Placing her hand on his knee, she spoke quietly, "Booth, Christine is in bed would you like to go soak in the tub? I know you loved your Jacuzzi in our home so I made sure that this one had one when I moved in . . . I'm sorry you didn't have a say in our new home, Booth, but I did find one that I thought would suit our needs."

Tearing his eyes from the baseball sitting on one of the shelves, Booth turned and looked at his wife, "No Bones. . . . No, you did what you had to do." Patting her hand, his gaze grew distant as he turned his head and looked at the baseball again.

Turning her hand over and capturing his, Brennan repeated, "Would you like to soak in the tub? It might help you relax. I noticed your body is stiff and soaking in hot water will probably help you."

The sight of her hand clasping his, a sight he thought he'd never see again after his arrest, brought a faint smile to his lips, "Sure, thank you." Standing, Booth pulled Brennan up and placed his arms around her, "I missed you so much, Bones. I . . . missed you."

Her throat feeling tight, Brennan returned his hug, "I missed you so much, Booth. I was so used to sleeping with you that the first few weeks you were gone, I thought I'd never sleep through the night again. I . . . . I love you, Booth."

Kissing her tenderly, Booth brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear, "I missed you." Releasing her, Booth smiled, "Show me the way to our tub, Bones."

Happy that she'd found a way to get him to stay in the present, at least for now, Brennan tugged on his hand, "It's a very nice tub, Booth and quite spacious."

Ooooooooooo

Unthinking, Booth stripped off his shirt and turned towards Brennan, "I haven't . . . " Pausing, he saw the look of horror on her face. Staring at the massive bruises on his chest, she slowly shook her head in disbelief. Trying to reassure her, he moved his shirt up to cover his chest, "Bones . . . I'm sorry. I didn't think . . . I'm sorry. I should have warned you, but it really isn't bad. . . It . . . I'm sorry."

Nauseous, Brennan walked across the room and placed her hand on the shirt her husband was using as a shield, "Please, Booth."

Lowering his hand, Booth clenched his jaw and waited as Brennan examined him. Seeing the tears glittering in her eyes, he dropped his shirt onto the floor and pulled her into his embrace, "Bones, it's just bruises. In a few weeks we won't even be able to see them." Holding her molded to his body, Booth whispered, "Don't let these scare you, Bones. Don't . . . I tried to defend myself and I did . . . I did . . . you don't have to worry about me. They didn't break me . . . They didn't . . ."

Crying, Brennan leaned her head against his chest, "No, I would never believe that. You're the strongest person I know. I know you aren't . . . I know . . . "

Pulling a little away, Booth leaned down and kissed her. At first the kiss was tentative, his lips barely touching hers, but as his confidence grew he pressed his lips harder against hers. Her fears evaporating in their kisses, Brennan finally separated from Booth, "I love you, Booth."

Placing his hand on along the side of her face, Booth smiled, "I love you, Bones." Leaning towards her, Booth captured her lips and felt her press against him.

After another passionate kiss, Brennan pulled back and complained, "Booth . . . please don't take this wrong, but would you mind shaving? Your beard is . . . well I'm not used to it and I . . . I . . ."

Rubbing his hand across his chin, Booth smiled, "Let me go shave." Moving away from her, Booth had almost reached the bathroom doorway when Brennan spoke, "Booth . . . would you mind if I shaved you. Would you allow me to shave your beard off for you?"

Curious, Booth turned and asked, "Why?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan smiled shyly, "I . . . I've never done it before and I just thought . . . I just thought if you let me do it, it would . . . "

Seeing her cheeks turn pink, Booth winked at her, "Bones, I would love you to shave my beard off. Where do you want to do it?"

Feeling the heat in her cheeks grow, Brennan pointed at the bathroom, "In the tub."

Surprised, Booth returned her smile, "Sure, why not?"

Ooooooooooooooooo

After the water had been run and the tub was partially full, Brennan pointed towards the waiting Jacuzzi, "I'm ready."

Booth, leaning against the bathroom sink, straightened and slowly removed his pants, socks and underwear. Moving silently across the room, Booth stopped next to the tub, kissed Brennan and then stepped into the warm water.

Brennan, trying to ignore the other signs of abuse she could see on Booth's body, waited for him to settle in the tub and lean back, resting his head on a pillow she had placed on the ledge for his comfort.

Sitting on the tub's ledge facing her husband, Brennan squirted shaving gel onto her hand and then slowly rubbed the gel onto Booth's face. Watching him close his eyes, she studied the way his eyelids fluttered as she made sure the gel covered his jaw and neck completely. Once that was done, she picked up a razor and slowly started to remove his beard. Making sure to make even strokes, the beard soon disappeared from her husband's face leaving shaving gel on his face to be washed away. Picking up a washcloth she had sitting on the ledge of the tub near her knee, she dunked it in the water and then gently removed the gel from his face.

Once she was done, Brennan placed the razor on the ledge along with the now damp washcloth and informed him, "I'm done, Booth."

Opening his eyes, Booth reached up to his face and ran his right hand over his jaw and neck. "Nice job, Bones." His eyes lids partially closed, his hand lowered to the water, "I missed you touching me. I missed a lot of things but your touch, I . . . Thank you."

Leaning forward, Brennan placed her hand along the side of his face, "I missed you so much, Booth. I . . ." Clearing her throat, she released his face and wiped a tear that had escaped from her eye, "I'm sorry. I promised myself that I was not going to dwell upon the last four months. I refuse to let . . . you're here, you're home and that's . . ."

Cautiously, Booth moved his hand and placed it on her thigh, "Bones, I'm home. You and Hodgins and Angela and . . ." Swallowing, Booth tried again, "You saved me, Bones. I'm home because you didn't give up. I love you more than you can possibly imagine. I . . ."

Impulsively, Booth turned his body and partially rose from the water. Moving his right arm so that he could encircle her back and with his left hand moved it to the outside of her right leg he pulled her into the tub with him.

Surprised, Brennan allowed him to pull her in to the water and onto his lap. Her clothes soaked in the warm water, Brennan placed her arms around his neck, "All you had to do was ask, Booth."

Grinning, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "Bones would like to take a bath with me?"

Returning his kiss, Brennan was relieved to see happiness on her partner's face, "I think we can do more than take a bath, Booth. Don't you think so?"

Kissing her, Booth groaned, "I missed you so much, Bones. I love you."

Ooooooooooo

So, I hope this is what you wanted. Let me know what you think of my little story. Thank you.


End file.
